The Box
by Team TwiPotter Girl
Summary: Renee sends a box... with what in it? Will the cullens ever see bella the same way? Read and find out Set after Eclipse Rated M for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hi fanfictioners! So here is a new story I am still working on my others but a thought popped in my head so I started writing this here is the first chapter ENJOY!

Chapter 1: It all Starts in the Attic

I was curled up with my head in Edwards lap he stroked and played with my hair while we watched Avatar with the family. We were 2 month away from our wedding and Alice wanted to do more wedding details tomorrow so I was having a sleepover. The movie finished and the boys including Edward soon began to play Uncharted. I was talking with Alice and Rosalie about colors. When I felt a buzz in my pants and heard my mothers familiar ring tone

_**Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect **_

I picked my phone up smiling thinking of my mom.

"Hi mom"

The video games were paused. And all the Cullen's were watching me. Even Rosalie looked interested. It was rare for Renee to call me.

"Hello Bella, how are you baby?"

I smiled at her pet name for me

"I'm... well. I am a bit surprised to hear from you when we only talked 2 days ago. Whats up mom?"

"What I can't call my daughter and say hi" I heard something behind her voice.

I rolled my eyes and looked toward Alice. She had a huge smile on her face and looked excited. Everyone had curious looks on there face. I sighed and stood knowing they could hear but I still wanted to move while talking because I could tell that my mom had something up her sleeve.

"Mom" I said in a non-joking voice "What did you do"

"Alright fine you caught me" She giggled from her side "Phil finally got me to go through the attic" I was bewildered by this why would she call me over a clean attic? That thought didn't have enough time to process when my mom said the next thing. "And I found a bunch of videos and mementos of yours" she exclaimed.

"Like what?" I asked I couldn't remember a lot of the thing we had packed in the boxes with my... BABY STUFF!

"Lets see um... baby pictures... old videos um... your grade school book... year books... Oh and honey I found your softball stuff, and your old instruments and your old Tae kwon do stuff too!" She exclaimed at the end

In a flash all the Cullen's were in front of me again as Renee continued

"your old belts and uniforms.. and your competition photos and videos... oh and trophys! I was so excited when I found them"

I stared at the shocked faces of the Cullen's. My mother continued talking and I spaced out. I felt the blood reach my cheeks in embarrassment I hoped none of the Cullen's would ever find out about my previous activity's before my clumsiness came... or see any of my baby picture. I was thankful they were still in Florida

"...and so I agreed with Phil so a box is on the way to Charlie's" My mothers ending words made me stiffen

"What" I squeaked out

"Phil said we should make the VHS videos in to DVDS and send you a box with your mementos and the DVDS so you have them being that your getting married" She said

Alice squealed loudly, and all The Cullen's look very interested shock was still in there eyes. I gulped shit I was in deep shit!

E/N:

Review should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Security Blanket

Renee soon said her good byes and I was stuck in a house with curious vampires staring at me. What am I supposed to do? I don't want them to see my baby videos and my memorys... There mine. And I can image some of the things they will say.. no just no.

"Bella?" Edward said bringing my attention to him.

I ignored him trying to figure a way to keep them from seein-

"Don't even try Bella" Alice interrupted my thoughts

"Come on Bella this will be interesting" Emmett tried to persuade me

I look up at Emmett

"You? Hell no I don't want you seeing thing I am going to get crap about for eternity" I said

"Bella you realize that I am 10 time stronger than you" Alice giggled

"And you would truly betray me that way?" I seethed

I saw hurt flash in her eyes. Her head bowed in... defeat?

I sighed "Ugh, Fine... but in one condition"

"Anything" Alice exclaimed

"I get to go though the box first. I haven't looked though most this stuff since before I moved here when we were packing" I said

"That's not fair... what if you take stuff out." Emmett groaned

"Ya Bella. We will see it one way or another ether when the box gets here or in several years after we start our eternity" Edward stated

I groan in pure frustration.

"Fine The box will get here in 2 days according to my mom" I muttered walking toward the stairs I didn't want to deal with them right now. Edward followed me.

"Love I wasn't meaning to make you upset" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know but I am irritated that I cant keep something to my self for a bit before I show you." I said turning in his embrace and nuzzled my face in to his chest.

I went to sleep dreading what was coming... The Box

2 days later

I was on my recently bought laptop when I heard the door bell ring

"Who is it?" I called as I descended the stairs.

"Delivery for... Ms Swan" A deep voice said

Oh... The box is here... A smile crossed my face at the sheer luck of this. Alice said it would be here tonight... that's why I was having another sleep over there... and that's why there were all hunting.

I sighed for the package. The guy help me bring it in the living room. It was a very good size box and very heavy

I felt a little vibration in my pocket and heard Edward's ring tone

**We are heading back... Alice is pist...see you in 2 hours**

**Love E 3**

I smirked and ran to grab a knife. I went back to the box grateful that I didn't trip I held the knife to the tape. I smiled as I opened my past. The first thing I saw was my child hood blanket. Tears streamed my face by seeing this simple little thing. My godmother made this for me when I was born. It still smelled like her. I gently lifted from the box holding it to my chest.

"I miss you godmom" I muttered in to the blanket

I was happy.. I was going to wait for the Cullen's before I go though it but right now I just enjoyed the comfort that the blanket offered. I soon dozed off...


End file.
